smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy's New Pet
"Clumsy's New Pet" is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, which introduces a new character. Synopsis The episode begins at the Smurf Forest where Clumsy, as usual, is collecting rocks when suddenly he hears a strange sound: "Woozle! Woozle!" He looks around while walking and falls into a small ravine, landing upside down. He sees small round creatures and cries, "Golly, hello little fellas!" They reply, "Woozle! Woo-woozle!" One of the creatures - which is orange - takes a liking to Clumsy and climbs up to his head. Clumsy likes it and decides to take it back to the village; while walking, they notice some bushes shaking. When he goes over to check it out, Azrael pounces and catches him. He shouts, "Azrael!" The cat looks ready to eat him when suddenly the real creature from the bush breathes fire at his tail, making the cat run with his tail on fire. Clumsy muses, "Gee, you saved me from Azrael! Wait until the other Smurfs meet you!" and he returns to the Smurf Village. As he arrives he bumps into Brainy and says, "Uh...hi, Brainy!" while he angrily greets him. Clumsy tells him about the creature that he found and shows him to which Brainy disagrees and says, "Remember the last time when you brought that Fuzzle? It multiplied and nearly ate the entire dam and almost caused a flood in our village, so I, Brainy Smurf, suggest you put this furry pest back where it belongs and -" however, the creature feels insulted to the point to even breathe fire at Brainy. He runs away and jumps into the well. He manages to get out of the well and he and Clumsy decide to talk to Papa Smurf. Papa is testing a new experiment in his lab which is supposed to create food in case Greedy has no time to cook for the entire village, but instead it explodes. He says, "Hmm... It needs some adjustments." Then he hears a knock at the door and entering are Brainy and Clumsy. They tell him about the creature, so Papa says, "Amazing! It's a Woozle!" They ask why it is called that to which the Woozle says, "Woozle! Woozle!" Papa Smurf says, "I think this answers your question," while laughing warmly. He explains that Woozles are the Fuzzle's cousins, but unlike the latter they don't multiply when they eat; they are harmless and friendly, but are fire breathers. Luckily they only use their ability if threatened which Brainy, as usual, claims that he knew all along. Clumsy asks Papa Smurf if he can keep it; Papa isn't sure, as he knows it might have a family and suggests to let it free. Clumsy sadly walks to the village limits and lets go of the Woozle. He tells it to go while crying; the orange Woozle races away, so he starts to walk away while wondering if it is going to be okay when suddenly something pushes him down. It happens to be the orange Woozle who stares at Clumsy with sincere eyes. He is delighted to find out that it has decided to stay with him, and tells Papa Smurf immediately. He accepts Clumsy's new pet now knowing that it wants to stay in the village. The next morning, Joey sees Clumsy and asks, "Who's your new friend?" to which he answers, "That's Woozle, my friend and partner for helping me collect rocks!" It licks him constantly while he laughs: "That tickles!" They both smile at each other, thus ending the episode. Trivia *The first time Joey has a minor role, while other appearances were only cameo. *Brainy reminds Clumsy about the events that took place in "Fuzzle Trouble." Continuation *'Episode 36' -- "The Haunted Hospital" *'Episode 38' -- "Joey's Song" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles